


The heinous ricochet kiss

by NinjaBunny21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fan Art, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Romance, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaBunny21/pseuds/NinjaBunny21
Summary: We all have our insecurities but one malicious incident that occurred four years ago mortified Uzumaki Kushina for life. A drunken kiss based on a bet at a party causes eye opening questions. Will it affect her relationship with childhood friend Minato Namikaze her only best friend and love interest? 4 years away with Jiraya sensei makes Minato strong and wise but will he like what he sees when he returns? (one shot.) First ever story so please let me know what you think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this the other day on my old PC, I wrote it by myself when i was a kid. (It doesn't follow the Canon Naruto timeline but that is because I was new to the fandom at the time.) I thought I would upload for entertainment purposes now. Only because I was to embarrassed to do it then. Haha. I wrote it 5 years ago when I was 14. Kind of cringe but it's still good in my opinion. Reading it now I can see the childishness. Oh well, I may write a more up to date version one day with some corresponding digital artwork. For now it is just a one shot. I have a few ideas for a Naruhina story but it is early days. 
> 
> (This story is also on fan fiction.net under my other account name. So please don't report it to AO3 saying I stole my own fan story. haha)
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing. I never wrote Naruto and it's rights belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this story. I'm just a huge fan.

MINATO'S POV

I swung the Kunai lazily around my finger as I got back from ninja training with Jiraya sensei.

Four years I was away and it was strange the way everyone has grown. Especially Kushina. She used to have the shortest hair and the dirtiest set of training pants. That matched her flamboyant personality. She had such a round face and 13 spots on her chin. I remember counting them one day when we were eating ramen after training. I remember her gross table manners and vulgar tongue. Yet despite first impressions, she was the most loyal and trustworthy friend I ever had. With the warmest heart. I never saw her as anything other as just one of the guys. How naïve my younger self was. For as soon as I set foot into the village my view of Kushina was to be reviewed.

No the kushina of today was kind and compassionate. The Kushina of today had a models figure with beautiful sparkling green eyes and long red lashes as well as her fiery red hair. Her sense of style was quite simple yet it looked good on her. Her cheekbones were not as fat as they were. She had three freckles on her left cheek and her ruby red lips were distracting. I smirked and looked down. I whistled. She had the softest voice and her vulgar tongue was no more. Instead, she talked with respect yet still on occasion flickered back to old tendencies. (I admittedly found sexy.) Her complexion was perfect. Her skin pale and her nails long yet clear of paint. She was a jonin and a part-time teacher at the academy. Her teeth were brilliantly white and she had lost that slight lisp she once had.

She was so different.

And it bothered me…

Flashback.

"MINATO! EEEEEEEKKKKKEEEEEEKKKKKEEE CAN I GET A KISS?" I cringed inwardly. I was nineteen but please ladies. Give me a little room to breathe. I was surrounded by at least 13 girls ranging from 16 to 21.

My attention was snapped when I saw her. I was frozen. Like a little magpie under hypnosis by some cruel child swinging a silver watch.

"Kushina? What's going on over there?" Asked the Uchiha girl.

"Who cares?" She asked as she leapt into a tree and they headed for the training grounds. My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Excuse me," I said as I leapt into the trees and headed for team seven's training field.

I skidded on my ankle as I hid behind a bush. I grinned evilly. I froze. Am I being like sensei?

No way! Kushina isn't naked or anything. I blushed slightly at that thought.

. 'Stupid Minato' I said under my breath as a mad blush came to my cheeks.

I heard giggles. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Did you see his hair?" Asked Mikoto.

"Yeah…he's so handsome it's pathetic." I opened my eyes widely. Please! Be talking about me. Please be talking about me Kushina !.

I watched her pull out a little kitten with hair as wild as Kushina's used to be. I sweatdropped.

"You're so weird Kushina…I was talking about Minato, you know from before?" I stiffened at the sound of my name reaching my ears.

"Minato…where have I heard that name before?" I stiffened and growled under my breath. She doesn't remember me? I heard an outburst of giggles as Kushina collapsed on the floor clutching her chest.

"Yeah right!" Mikoto spat.

"Bwahahahah! Believed me huh?" She chuckled and I watched her look sadly at the clouds. "You going to the movie premiere?" Mikoto nodded. I watched Kushina jump to her feet.

"Best get going then." She said under her breath. I watched her cradle to the animal in her arms. "Come on lazy bones. Let's get you home." They left and I felt like I was just kicked in the balls.

My best friend. I frowned and not because she called that stupid fur ball handsome. It was because she has forgotten who I was. I span proudly on my heel and walked home.

End of flashback.

KUSHINA'S POV.

I must continue training if I have any chance of keeping up with Minato. I said the same thing in my mind every day for five years. I saw him in town today and my heart stopped. I was angry when I saw him around all those girls. When his head looked over in my direction I snapped my eyes at the large tree.

"Kushina? What's going on over there?"

"Who cares?" I leapt into a tree.

"You're going to have to talk to him one of these days Kushina. You can't avoid him like this forever"

"Don't know what you mean," I said as I clenched my fist. I wasn't ready. I mean yeah sure Minato was always admired by the beautiful girls in the village. I was always jealous when beautiful 17 year-olds were asking him out when I was 14 and spotty. I was fat too back then. My hair was cropped to bits and my sense of style was a little skewed from the trend. Any trend for that matter. What do you expect? I was an orphan. I never had a mother to teach me about fashion or how to wash your face properly and all that crap.

The biggest secret I held for all these years was that I was madly in love with my best friend. When he left I made a promise to myself. I said that when he returned he would see me as a woman. Not a boy like I got compared to so many times in my delicate years. I lost 100 pounds of fat. Grew my hair out and started wearing makeup here and there. Yet I was still ugly compared to the supermodels that surrounded him this morning. I growled.

Stupid Kushina!

He doesn't remember you otherwise he would have run over to me and said…

Hay Kushina remember me? We grew up together, will you marry me?

If only life were that simple.

"MEOW!"

"O M L G! IT'S EINSTEIN!" I said as I pulled out the white furball.

"Did you see his hair?" Mikoto asked dreamily. I frowned.

"Yeah…he's so handsome it's pathetic," I said pulling a branch from Einstein's messy hair. I heard a gasp in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so weird Kushina…I was talking about Minato, you know from before?" I knew what she meant. I may be stupid but I am not that stupid.

"Minato…where have I heard that name before?" One look at Mikoto and I burst out laughing. It was so funny in a sense. I collapsed on the floor and let out a fit of giggles. After about 3 minutes of laughing with Mikoto. I turned to her about the kid's movie premiere at the academy.

We left after that.

2 days later I was in the shoppers market. I was in the cheap section looking for my next super scrimp. You see I was 18 and was lucky enough to have a ninja job with the economy the way it is. The leaf is losing demand because of a lack of skilled ninja. Minato was a jonin before he left at 15. So he would probably make elite or even ANBU with all the training he has been doing. I nibbled my cheek. Frown on my lips. I just made jonin last year (Just barely, it still counted though.).I straightened up. I reached for the bottle of triple X bleach. I groaned in annoyance as I couldn't quite reach the handle. It was the last one. A large hand snatched it right in front of me and I growled, whomever this person was. They are going to die.

"Hey! That's mine!" I snapped as I tried to step back but hit a firm form. I furrowed my brows and span around backing into the cans of elbow grease. I had a snarl on my face. I froze when I looked up into amused azure eyes. I froze as I felt the blush come to my face. I need to leave. I searched everywhere for an escape route. Crap! Mikoto's right. I need to face the music. "M-Minato….It's been a while." I said. He stiffened and I watched him smile slightly as he shook his head.

"Too long." He muttered. My heart was going into overdrive. "You look so different…in a good way mind you." He said as he handed me the bleach. I smiled slightly and took it.

"Y-you've changed too…a lot taller than last time." I gripped the handle, of the bleach, for dear life. Already feeling myself falling under his wicked spell…shut up Kushina.

"yeah." There was an awkward silence as he followed me around the shop. I walked to the till to pay for the stuff but he cut me off. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a leaf note. "I got it." My eyes widened

"Minato you don't…"

"Kushina…I said I got it" He said sternly. He paid for it and he carried my two paper brown bags out the store. I felt the knots in my stomach tighten at the thickness of the silence. I fucking love this man. It's hard not to love someone you already love when they are making it impossible.

The pinks and blues were high in the sky and the shining of the setting sun on the river did give off a romantic vibe. I furrowed my brows. Grow up Kushina! I snapped angrily. The reason for all that training was to be his equal. Not to be all fan girl on his arse.

"Give me one of those," I said as he rose a brow. I was regretting it. He smirked. He gave me the lightest one. I scoffed. "You underestimate me sir and I don't like it. I am the same rank as you are. Believe it."

"You're a jonin now?" I nodded. "Congratulations…I always knew you would." A slight pink sprinkled kushina's cheeks. She nibbled her cheek and looked down her hair covering her now flushing tomato like face.

"Yeah." She muttered. He snatched her hand and pulled her to the benches. With a brave gulp, she snapped her eyes up at Minato. "What are?" He sat on the bench and patted the place next to him. It was overlooking the small river.

"Ten minutes catch up?" He asked as I watched the pink under his blonde lashes brighten. I smiled inwardly.

"I suppose after four years it would be the least I could do," I said.

The awkwardness seemed to just melt away. Leaving two laughing silhouettes on a lonely bench. The ten-minute catch up lasted 2 hours and 30 minutes. It was late and Minato walked her to her apartment as he walked home. Kushina giddily collapsed on her bed. Unknown to her that Minato was whistling and skipping to his home.

It was going great. A year had passed and Minato and Kushina were going back to old habits. The main one being.

Denial.

I watched as the little academy students were training. I closed my eyes and let the air breeze through my hair.

SWOOSH! My eyes snapped open and I grabbed a kunai only to stop when an amused chuckle entered my ears. "Damn it Minato! They're finally training and it's nap time." I groaned.

"Kushina. Kushina. Kushina. I was thinking…" I heard him gulp. "If you…" He giggled.

"What?"

"…wanted to train with me later." I felt my eyes widen.

"KUSHINA SENSEI IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I choked.

"NO! HE'S NOT! GET BACK INSIDE CHICKEN BUT! …I'll see you in training ground three after the lessons.' I said and he nodded. "COME ON GUYS TRAINING IS OVER, TIME FOR THEORY!"

"Oh man…" Said one of the students.

"Yeah! Yeah! Inside!" I snapped

"He's so handsome." Squealed one of the nine-year-olds. I paused and sweatdropped.

MINATO’S POV

I watched her walk inside with the children. Her hair long and straight in that pretty ponytail of hers and her gear was preen and proper. She looked back with a crooked smile and waved energetically. I felt a tingly uncertain feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was so strange. So familiar at the same time. I shook my head and headed to find Jiraya sensei. I looked at every street corner. Until I found him passed out in a tavern. You see Tsunade and Dan were officially dating and Sensei was in stage one, depression. I sighed and poked his cheek with an empty dumpling stick. He fell off the barstool. My eyes white. I shook him gently, at first.

"Sensei!" I said to no response. "SENSEI!" I screamed and shook him vigorously.

"W-Wha…Oh hey, kid!" He said wonkily. I groaned. Hopeless. I threw his arm over my back and led him back to his hotel room. "You k-know hic! If you have a kid it'd look like you!" He said it like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Before he burst out laughing. I sweatdropped. Well, he is random I will give him that.

"Sure sensei!" I said and smirked before I sat him in the waiting room chair. "Where's your key?" He was looking at me like I had three heads.

"Key?"

"For the hotel room," I said

"Hotel room?" I slammed my face into my palm. 'Never mind'. I said under my breath. I rummaged through his sage coat and found the door key with the number '49' card on the key chain. After struggling up the third flight of stairs I unlocked the door and dropped him on his couch. "I wanted to show you a new jutsu I have been working on," I said before I closed the door and dropped the key in the bowel on the side. I turned around.

"ZZzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZ!" I sweat dropped and a large pout graced my lips.

"Never even got to show him my rasengan!" I said in a whiney voice. I looked at the clock. That took 45 minutes of my time. I shook my head before walking out the door. I heard a gasp from behind me and I looked over to see Lola. She was my other friend before I left five years ago. I looked around for her when I came back but I was told she was in Kumo for medical training or something. She was two years older than me and she would always tell me to stay away from Kushina. I told her I wasn't okay with her picking my friends. Especially my best friends.

I smiled and walked over.

"Well if it isn't Lola!" I said and she smiled with a flamboyant blush.

"MINATO!" She said as she threw herself into my arms. I choked with white eyes.

"C-Can't breathe," I said and she let go.

"S-sorry."

I smiled.

KUSHINA’S POV

I was walking out of the academy. It was time to go to the training field three. I waited three hours for him. My eyebrows furrowed. I trained. Maybe he had a mission. I thought as I slammed my fist into the post. It wilted slightly. I frowned, maybe he forgot. I was sweating as I angrily slammed my palm into the post over and over. I was panting as the anger filled me but stopped as the next thought came to mind. Maybe something is wrong. Minato has never been late before. Oh my god, something is wrong. Immense worry hit me. I stepped back from the training post and ran head over heels into the village but stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him lift the flap of the ramen stand and let Lola, the woman that made my childhood a living hell, take my seat in the ramen stand. Minato slouched in the seat next to her and they were talking about stuff as they ordered ramen. So this was more important than me. I frowned and pulled a twig from my hair. I snapped it. Fine! Namikaze. It seems I was wrong. I can see the letters on the wall. I will back off. Like a soldier. I marched home.

The next day I was chopping carrots in the kitchen of my rundown apartment. The window open as the netted curtains blew in now and then with the soft summer breeze. The radio playing in the background as I stood on tiptoes as I dropped them in the pan of boiling water. I turned the spoon in the fluid. My hand gripping the surface I leaned over and smelt the delicious aroma. I smiled

"That's dangerous…you might burn yourself." I stiffened. I didn't have to look to know who it was. My best friend had a habit of using the window. I gripped the wooden spoon and glared at the bubbling water.

I heard him leap in and walk over. He slouched into the stool on the breakfast bar. I turned the radio up.

CHOP!

CHOP!

CHOP!

I angrily slammed the knife into the peeled potatoes. I heard a gulp from behind me. I threw the potatoes into the pan as water splashed everywhere and I threw the metal lid on top with a loud CLASH!

"K-Kushina Chan?" I glared at the salt. "Oh right…" He walked over to the radio and turned it off. I stiffened. "sorry about yesterday…you see, i-it just slipped my mind." I frowned deeply as I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I believed that he could have loved me as I loved him. That when he came back he would see me as a woman that could grow old by his side.

Lola has always bullied me. She was seventeen when I was fourteen. She always wore bikinis and slutty dresses that clung to her flat-chested body. She laughed at me and tried to beat me up. She called me smelly in front of Minato and she always played pranks on me.

Her cruellest was when she sent me a fake love letter from Minato saying that he wanted to confess his love to me. I remember that day bitterly and it always made me frown. I remember wearing a (cheap) flower dress that I scraped and saved for with my little wage, the money was supposed to be for a new pair of training pants but since I wanted to look like a girl I bought that ugly thing.

She told me the truth back then. The day before Minato left. She held up her compact mirror as she called me a fat loser, she said I was a disgrace, spotty and worthless. She said that Minato could never love an orphan and the only reason he tolerated me was that he felt sorry for me. Throwing her chocolate milkshake onto my shortly cropped hair.

The normal Kushina would have beaten her to a pulp and took back her bloody revenge but not that day. I remember staying still as I watched the chocolate milkshake drip down my nose and onto my new dress, the only dress I owned was now stained and ruined. I watched her walk off cackling and saying how stupid and gullible I was for believing that Minato loved me. I remember sitting in my room alone and afraid. I felt so lonely that day. Looking in the mirror. I didn't blame Lola.

She was right.

I frowned and dropped the knife on the chopping board and looked over at Minato. He had sharp calculating eyes as he studied me. My heart rate increased like it always had.

"It's fine," I said as I walked with the tea towel to wipe the surface. I bit my lip trying to stifle a whimper letting a little one slip. Tears come to my eyes. Lola's words ringing in my ear. Am I wasting my life running after you? I stiffened when his larger hand encircled mine. Pinprick shivers ran up my spine. If I look at him I will break. I was looking at his neck. I watched the little vein pulse up and down. He pulled the towel from my hand and placed it on the surface. "It's not." He muttered. I bit my lip as it trembled badly. His hand still on mine as he stroked my thumb with his. I dropped my head to my chest. He lifted my chin. His eyes looked so concerned. He looked like he was holding a bank full of guilt. "Come here." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I broke and whimpered. He stroked my hair as he buried his face in it. "Shhh…" He muttered.

"I-I waited three hours I-I thought something happened t-to you and…"I gulped. "Is-saw you with Lola…" I felt him stiffen slightly.

"Yeah, saw her when I dropped sensei off. I suppose because I never saw her in five years I forgot about our training…I'm sorry I should have been there." He said using his thumb to wipe the tears. I was shocked by the look in his eyes, they were soft and warm and so lost. I stiffened and stepped back. He dropped his hand from mid-air. Frown making its way to his lips.

I walked to the bathroom that was just out the door and across the hallway. I looked in the mirror to see my brilliant green eyes had splodges of tears lining the bottom lids. My cheeks are slightly pale. My lips a bright and brilliant red. I sighed and took in a shaky breath, as I used a tissue to dry my teary eyes. I cleared my throat. Woman up Kushina! You promised no more tears. I can't believe I broke in front of Minato. I clenched my fist. If I am honest. He is the only human being that I have ever been close enough to break down in front of. It's normal, I reasoned. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I smiled wonkily.

"Sorry about that," I said with a chuckle and a wide grin. "Guess I got a bit jealous that I had to share my best friend…I mean I guess I am a little possessive. Although you're the only friend I have, ya know? Apart from Mikoto and for some reason, I think she is only friends with me to get to you." I said as I ran to the stove to pull the boiling pan onto a cooler ring.

"Friends don't ditch you Kushina…I'm sorry."

"Will you stop it already? I told you it's okay. It sucked but we're good" I muttered.

"Can I show you a new jutsu I have been working on?" He asked giddily.

"Of course, ya know," I said. He had his hand in front of me as I watched him gather chakra.

PWEEEFFFF! I felt my eyes widen. It's so beautiful it was holding me under an almost trance. I wanted to touch the swirling blue sphere. Minato snatched my hand, his eyes hard.

"Best not." He said. I smiled weakly.

"Destructive?" He nodded and dropped my hand the ball of blue, that matched Minato's eyes, vanished. "You want to come to the training fields now?" He asked. I smiled brightly.

"Sure." He smiled and we walked out. I ran back in and switched off the stove before running back out.

MINATO’S POV

3 weeks later and we were at Sakumo sensei's wedding party. The guys were sitting around a large table as the people dancing on the dance floor. The smoke and lights were pretty cool. The guys were screaming over the music as the drinks were being passed around. Shikaku' girlfriend sitting on his lap as they were making out caused me to take a swig of my apple flavoured sake. I didn't want to come if I am honest. Much rather be at home under the blankets with a good old book. A book of seals. Kushina dragged me here saying it was a good idea that I socialised. She said it was bad for my health to be crammed in a one-roomed flat for most of the day. She said all I ever do is train and sleep. That was not including missions. I sighed.

"Get a hotel room shikaku!" Said Inochi as he slapped my back. I choked slightly. "Hey, Minato! Where's Kushina?" I looked up into his pale blue eyes.

"She's over there," I said as I lazily waved my hand in the direction of two figures talking at the bar stools. Mikoto and Kushina.

"Damn she is one hot ninja." I rose a brow.

"Kushina?" I asked taking a sip of sake.

"Who else?" He asked. I watched as Choza looked worriedly at my fists. I looked down to see them clenching my trousers. I let out a frustrated sigh. I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled the bottle of sake over and filled another glass. I heard Inochi pull up a stool.

"She's pretty," I said.

"Are you blind?! I'd let her give me a back rub, grrrr." He cackled and I watched a few of the other guys grin knowingly and I never liked it for one minute. I snapped my head at Inochi.

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" I snapped through clenched teeth

"oh, I'm sorry…I guess it makes sense. Men and women can't be friends anyway." He said as he dragged the bottle of sake over. I yanked it from his hands and slammed it on the table.

"You're an idiot!" I snapped (Alcohol getting to his head a bit.) "Me and kushina have been friends for years and you don't hear me reading her poetry!" I snapped as I took a swig. The table listening in eagerly with newfound interest. My friends were very interested in my relationship with Kushina.

"Fine! If you're so confident…kiss her." My eyebrows furrowed.

"No," I said as I felt the blood drain from my face as my palms suddenly became wet from perspiration.

"Prove that men and women can't be friends by walking over to your…' friend'." He said doing inverted commas with his fingers. "And giving her a tongue bath. If what you're saying is true then there is nothing to worry about because you can go right back to being 'friends'." I growled as anger bubbled through my veins. Lola looked worried as she nervously looked over. She cleared her throat… "Guys this is cruel, you can't just grab Kushina and kiss her." It was muffled out by sniggers and 'ooohhhhs'

"You're not chicken, are you?" He said with a grin.

I snapped.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME CHICKEN!" I shouted. Standing on my two feet as I knocked the bottle of sake over. "I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" I said as I stormed over to where Kushina was. Mikoto stood up off the bar stool. I snapped my head at her. "Where's Kushina?" I asked. She pointed to the water fountain. I nodded and walked over. She was humming to the music as she put an orange straw in the cup. I took the cup from her hands.

Her eyes wide she looked up at me and smiled greatly in admiration. I frowned slightly. I watched the smile fall off her face she was about to ask when I gulped and threaded my hand through her rich red hair and pulled her closer her lips brushing mine. She gasped. I watched her lashes flutter shut as a raging heat bubbled in my stomach. It sizzled and burned as the sound of screeching blew my eardrums as her lips trembled under my own. My eye-lids closed. The music hammering in the background. My arm looping around her waist and I pulled her in tightly. She whimpered as she crumbled in my arms. I moaned and she started to move her once frozen lips. She gasped for air. But she pulled me back as she ran her delicate fingers up my neck and into my scalp. My mind flashing back through the years. The emotion. The kiss was broken and she was looking up at me with those green eyes of hers.

(Unknown to Minato…and everyone else for that matter. She looked behind him to see Lola with a wicked smirk, holding up a sign (On a tissue with pink lipstick.) that read. 'well done Minato… Kiss a fat dog day! You won our bet!')

I watched her eyes furrow as she glared at me. Tears in her eyes as she pushed me back. My eyes widened. What have I done? I was frozen, the kiss knocked the air out of me. She threw her water at me and ran for the door. I heard a few cheers and some questions about what was happening as people asked if I wanted a towel. Yet my mind was firmly…elsewhere. I felt the water drip through my jacket as I gaped at the now empty place she once stood.

The guys walked over and Inochi had a smug smile on his face. "You should see your face right now." He said. "Nice kiss, by the way, looks like it has been bubbling up for a while." He said patting me on the back before heading over to one of the bridesmaids.

"Kushina!" I said as I ran for the door. I watched her grab her coat from the hangers as she stamped her card to leave the club. I ran for the door but security stopped me. I handed my card over and they stamped it. I ran for the door as I heard frustrated whimpers outside. My heart clenched as I watched her struggled to pull her arms through the sleeves of the coat. I wrecked it. She had tears dripping down her face as she sniffled and wiped them away angrily with the back of her sleeve. Like a 14 year-old, Kushina would have done and my heartbeat picked up, at the thought. I walked over.

"Kushina," I said and she stiffened and spun around angrily and marched up to me.

"What the hell was that all about? DID LOLA BET YOU TO KISS ME! WHY? HUH! OH, I BET YOU ALL HAD A GOOD LAUGH! FAT, GULLABLE, USELESS KUSHINA! YOU DID IT BECAUSE I WAS YOUR CHARITY CASE! WELL, YOU CAN HAVE THAT KISS AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP THAT ****" She said as she backhanded me across the face and proudly marched home.

"W-what?" I asked as Lola walked out of the club with a frown on her lips.

"Not meant to be, huh? Never mind there are plenty more fish in the sea." She said as she looped her arm through mine. I frowned and pulled my arm from hers before sadly walking home like a lost puppy with a tail between my legs.

I thought about a lot of things that night, my eyes burning from the tears.

That kiss changed everything.

Kushina POV

I slammed my apartment door. I collapsed to the floor as I felt my world swallow me whole.

Cruel.

If he didn't kiss me at least I wouldn't have known how wonderful it was. I leapt to my feet and marched to my bathroom and flicked the switch before filling the bath and pouring the bottle of bubble formulae in. I grabbed a bottle of sake and was about to reach for a glass but shook my head and took a swig instead. I stripped and sunk into the warm and fizzing water. As I took a big gulp. I dropped the bottle on the side as I let the bubbles gently relax my muscles. The water flowing through my toes as I leaned over to switch off the tap. The silence stung. I bit my bottom lip.

Why do I let her get to me…But Minato? He crossed a line tonight. A line that I could never repair. I had two options.

One. Endure.

Two. Runaway and never look back. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around myself as I looked sadly at the bubbles. I bit my lip as the second option seemed pretty appealing. Yet, coward wasn't my area of expertise.

I grabbed the bottle of sake not bothering about getting a towel to cover myself as I stepped out of the bathroom to get a box of double fudge cake from the fridge. I was about to raise it to my lips.

'FAT AND PATHETIC KUSHIINA!' Lola's words screamed in my mind. I bit my lip as I slammed the fridge door shut and collapsed on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

I'll think about it tomorrow.

The next morning the sirens screeched as all jonin was to report to the Hokage's office immediately. I groaned and debated on just ditching. Nope. I made a promise and I always stick to my words. I bit my lip and got dressed before locking up and running to the Hokage's office. It was crammed with ninja. I struggled through a sea of heads. The Hokage stood up. He cleared his throat.

"As you all know the threat of war is a frequent one and as I may be a little proud to admit. I have spent many years in my position which is why I…and my wife, believe it is time to take a step back and hand on my position." The whispers filled the room. The Hokage looked around and frowned slightly. "If we could just wait till everyone gets here you can talk amongst yourselves." He said as I sank into the side chair. I didn't care who he gave is sodding red hat too. The doors opened. Dan and Minato walked in. He was in his uniform as usual. Yet his hair looked rough and his eyes tired. Has he been crying? I bit my lip.

I listened to the Hokage drown on and on about how amazing his new successor was. How well-skilled he was and that he was a jonin at a young age. I nibbled my cheek. I looked up at Minato's sad eyes as he snapped them away and looked at the Hokage as he drowned on and on.

"That is why…I have decided that the fourth Hokage will be…Namikaze Minato!" I stiffened and I heard a ruckus of cheers. "Well done lad! You deserve it." He said patting his back. I smiled slightly and looked down. I suppose all of Minato's dream has come true. I looked up expecting to see a beatific smile not a weak smile with sorrow-filled eyes. He nodded gratitude to the old man and said he was honoured. The girls were cooing and the men were patting him on the back. I walked over. Despite everything. He was still my friend. I smiled weakly.

"Well done," I said.

"T-thanks." I nodded before heading off. "Kushina wait!" I looked back and he was surrounded by a swarm of girls. I frowned and gulped the saliva. I walked out and went back to bed. Yep, defiantly should have stayed in bed.

KNOCK KNOCK! I groaned.

I opened the door and saw a tall man in a black cloak. I stiffened as another one appeared behind me. Before I could do anything. I was unconscious.

Darkness. Screams of torture could be heard from the cell across the narrow corridor. Stripped of privilege. I clutched my bare legs as my hair covered my assets. I was cold and only provided with a pile of hay.

Flashback.

My head was aching as the drug was starting to fade away, the light streaming in like pin-pricks, the straw bag itched my cheeks. My hands in bundles of rope as they carried me to the dungeon.

"Alright…what do you want?" I asked.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S FOR OUR LORD TO DECIDE!"

BANG! I collapsed once more.

Waking hours later in here. It was cold was my first thought. Needed a serious clean with triple X bleach. My clothes hanging on the chair outside my cell. The perverted guards looking in as they walked past this morning caused me to curl into a ball of shame. The walls were wet. I wanted out.

Minato's POV.

I was sat at the tavern. Sensei placed his bear-like hand on my back.

"What's up with your face and why a bar?" I stiffened and looked over.

"It's nothing."

"You can never solve a problem by saying it is nothing Minato." I sighed.

"It's Kushina," I said.

"Oh? What about her?" He said with a grin and a mocking childlike voice. I frowned.

"Haven't seen her in five days and whenever I go to her place she doesn't answer. I know I kissed her because of a stupid bet but…you don't think she left the village, do you sensei?"

"Kissed her for a silly bet huh?" He said with a frown on his lips.

"Yeah, Inochi and Lola," I said and sensei ground his teeth.

"Bitch," He said under his breath. I stiffened. I snapped my head at sensei.

"Lola? Don't talk about her like that, she's a good friend to me and Kushina."

"You maybe…never Kushina."

"What do you mean? She tried to talk me out of kissing her."

"Oh, I bet she did. Cruel bitch."

"You're not making sense," I said

"I can't say, it's none of my business." I glared.

"Sensei if Lola has been mean to Kushina, I want to know."

"Well a long time ago now…I was 'bird watching' and stumbled across an interesting…" I groaned and slammed my palm to my face.

"Not another perverted story…" He cut me off.

"No, not this time… let me finish. I saw Kushina sitting on a bench in a dress the day before we left on our training trip five years ago…" I stiffened and looked curiously at sensei. He nodded. "Had a red letter in her hands. Nervous she was, blushing like a cute little chilli pepper. You see Lola sent a fake confession note to her and she turned up instead. Torn her to pieces she did. It was sickening to watch. It was your Minato. What Kushina went there for. Probably why she lost all that weight and now has self-esteem issues." I grabbed a pile of change from my pocket and left without saying a word.

I ran to her apartment. I don't care if she doesn't answer. I need to talk to her immediately. I need to clear this all up. I couldn't believe the agony in my chest. I am such an idiot. My best friend has been in love with me for years… No wonder she broke when she saw me with Lola all them weeks ago.

That kiss opened my eyes. I have been in denial all these years.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "KUSHINA! IT'S MINATO OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed to no answer. "KUSHINAAAAA!" No noise. I heard a sound from behind the door. My eyes brightened.

"KUSHINA OPEN UP!" I said.

"MEOWWWW HSSSSSSSSS!" I stiffened when I heard the screeches and scratches of the little kitten on the other side.

Then it started to get weird.

10 minutes passed

25 minutes passed

the cat still desperately scratched the door. My eyes furrowed. There is no way Kushina would leave and lock the cat in without anyone to feed him.

Oh no! KUSHINA!

I booted the door so the cat would run away. Gathering chakra. I smashed a hole in the door and pulled the lock over and it opened. The room was in perfect order. I furrowed my brows. Her sandals neatly placed by her jonin jacket and her headband on the hook. My eyes dropped to the floor when muddy footprints and a drop or two of blood caught my eye. I flew back into the hallway and looked down at the marks. About size 11s, two sets. They are no way Kushina's size 4.5s. I grit my teeth. Something's wrong and it took me five fucking days to notice. My breath became erratic. I clutched my chest. I gathered chakra and sent a clone to alert the Hokage.

"Meow!" I walked over to the small kitten that was all skin and bones. I frowned and went to the fridge to pour a bowl of milk. It was gone in two minutes leaving a purring cat that waggled its bushy whitetail. I smiled weakly and left before dropping the cat off at my apartment. The ANBU were at Kushina's apartment pretty quickly.

Tracker teams off all kinds had gathered. I was already out of the village. I didn't know where to look. Yet I had a very sharp ability for sensing chakra. Luckily for me… last year I gave Kushina a bracelet that had my chakra signature on it. If I could just focus on that. It should lead me straight there. I ran quickly towards the Iwa boarder.

Got to be quick.

I followed the chakra trail. The long stream of blue chakra that was visible in my stream of scent.

A day of running non-stop and I gasped for water. I can't stop. No! Kushina! My mind was screaming.

The hours of travelling and my chakra was slowly running low. I need to recharge. The only way to do that is to sleep. I kept running until I came to a hill. I halted and watched the horses gallop into the costly looking castle. I narrowed my eyes. The chakra trail ends here. I need to get in. But how?

The guards were dressed in black capes with hoods. The horses white and the uniforms were prim and proper.

I knocked a guard off his horse and knocked him into a state of unconscious. Replacing my uniform and leaving the man in his boxers. I threw my uniform in my backpack and attached it to the saddle. I climbed onto the horse and was easily able to enter the palace walls. The chakra trail led into a dim looking dungeon. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw. I climbed off the horse and tied him up. Walking into the dungeons. I hid behind a pillar and listened to the guard talking about his boring weekend. Knocking them out was easy. These guards were pathetic. (Mainly, because Minato was pissed angry!) Tying them to a chair was child's play. Kushina's bracelet was glowing brightly in the box with her clothes. I grit my teeth.

The screams of torture sent chills up my spine. I walked with my hood lowered as my blue eyes sharply analysed every move. The prisoners were naked. Why are they all here and what do they want with Kushina?

"Come on princess…eat your dinner!"

"Stop calling me that! I am not the heir anymore. I abdicated…let me go!"

"Tsk! We need to keep an eye on you." Said the younger guard. He had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail. Beard on his fat face. He eyed Kushina with lust-filled eyes as she clenched her fingers around her legs in a vice grip.

After smashing the man into the other wall I threw my cape at kushina and she was sat there wide-eyed.

"M-Minato?" I sighed.

"Put the cloak on whilst I check if we have any guards on our tail," I said as I heard her quickly put her arms through the sleeves and tie the string at the top. I watched her grip the fabric closed. Her face all red. I sighed.

"Did they do anything? You know what I mean…" I asked sharply. She shook her head.

"No. just wanted to lock me up so I won't rob the thrown." I nodded before ramming a Rasenguan through the brick walls. Sneaking back to go get the horse. She grabbed my hand to stop me. I stiffened and looked down into pleading eyes.

"My clothes…" I frowned.

"We have no time Kushina…I'm sorry. They're gone now." I said as I scooped her up and ran to the horse as I placed her on the horse sideways. I climbed on and we galloped the hell out of there before sirens could be heard in the background. I smirked.

We were long gone.

"I can't go back l-looking like this." She whispered. I sighed and shook my head.

"There is a hotel in the town just up ahead. We can stay the night before we head home. I'll go get you a dress." I said and she looked up.

"I'll pay you back."

"No, you won't," I said and she smiled weakly.

"I'm not complaining." I chuckled.

"Princess?" I asked and she blushed brightly.

"Idiot. No way!" She said pouting and looking ahead.

"Hold onto my neck. There are steep hills around here." I said and she nodded. Her hands timidly wrapped around my neck. I closed my eyes slightly at the contact. My arms on either side of her waist as I controlled the reins. We arrived at the hotel and she remained seated on the horse as I entered the hotel. Luckily it was dark.

"Excuse me miss…I was wondering if you had a room available." The old woman frowned.

"Your lucky lad I only have one room left."

"I'll take it," I said walking to the horse and got my backpack whilst pulling out my wallet. I booked the room and opened the window before jumping out and carrying her in after a half-hour of arguing, I carried her on my back. Too dark to even notice the blush on my cheeks

I landed on the soft carpet of the room and slid the window shut. Switching on the side lamp of the king-sized bed. I frowned at the time. 12.30 am. I looked over at Kushina.

"You're going to have to sleep like that till I can go out tomorrow…sorry, Kushina." She nodded. I pointed to the bed. "Get some sleep," I said and she nibbled her cheek and asked the question I wanted to avoid.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The floor." Her eyes widened.

"Minato this is ridiculous…we have a king-sized bed there and I'm not as fat as I used to be ya know!" I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"You'd be okay with that?"

She nodded. "Of course…as long as I build a pillow wall." I smiled weakly. Not really in the mood. I yawned.

"Alright…Put this on…" I said walking to my backpack. I pulled out my blue training vest. "It'll do for now," I said. Kushina bit her lip and took it out of my hands before heading into the bathroom. I put the palace uniform on the chair. Leaving only the trousers and I was shirtless because I never liked the scratchy material.

10 minutes later she walked out and my heart raced in my chest. I gulped and looked down. Oh my goodness. I need to give her my wardrobe. My from fitted training shirt was hanging off one of her shoulders because it is too big for her. I walked over and adjusted the shoulder. My fingers failing to leave her soft skin. She bit her lip and looked up through her long red lashes. The only noise that could be heard was the side carriage clock on the dresser. The way her eyes were looking up longingly. My fingers brushed her skin and she exhaled sharply. Her breath hitting my neck. I felt warmth. I wanted something…I wanted her.

30 seconds had passed and I continued to stare in awe. (Not awkward…He thought he lost her, okay?)

3 minutes and her hand rose to mine as she took it off her shoulder and rose it to her lips she kissed my hand and I frowned. Tears in her eyes. Tears in mine. I watched her shakily lift the blue training vest. My eyes widened.

"Kushi…" She dropped my shirt to the floor. My voice lost, my lips dry. Her blush is furious. I watched her gulp. She stepped up on tiptoes and softly kissed my jaw once. I looked down and she looked very vulnerable right now. Her eyes filled with longing, pain and sorrow. I did what any man would have done. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

The next morning the light streamed in. Our legs intertwined. She shifted on my chest and smiled shyly at me. I weakly smiled and tasted her lips. Last night was the best night of my life. I broke my lips off Kushina. Her smile wavered slightly as she bit her lip and she backed away slightly, she looked ashamed as she covered her breasts and hid behind tangled red hair. She looked everywhere but me. I watched her crumble. I frowned and snapped upright and grabbed her shaky form and held her close to me.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

"I'm s-so a-a-ashamed…" I frowned.

"Kushina…" I muttered under my breath as I replayed the events of last night in my head. I frowned. My hold on her tightened and I forced her to look at me. I smiled. She weakly smiled in return. "…Last night was one of the best nights of my life…" I chuckled and she blushed violently.

"Yeah…" She echoed. I wiped the tears from her eyes. I pecked her neck. I went to her ear and continued.

"…Last night… it's what lovers do when they love each other Kushina…I love you it's as simple as that." I said and she stiffened

"I j-just…threw myself at you…" I shook my head.

"You didn't," I whispered. "You gave yourself to me there is a big difference Kushina. You don't do this with every other man…do you?" I asked raising a pissed brow.

"NO! H-How could you even ask that?" I chucked and went to her ear.

"I know Kushina…I was your first. You don't need to tell me…despite that you were not like any of the women in the strip clubs sensei dragged me to when I was sixteen. Now they throw themselves at you. Ugh, I still have nightmares…But last night was Wow!" she smiled to herself and buried her head in my chest and nodded.

"I Love yooui." I stiffened and smirked. Her voice muffled as she buried deeper into my chest in a shy attempt to express her feelings. I growled and she stiffened. I flipped her over and she was laying wide-eyed as I hovered over her.

"Kushina Uzumaki…what did you just say?" I asked grinning. She wrinkled her nose cunning smirk on her lips.

"I might love you." She said crossing her arms. I grabbed them and pinned her arms above her head. She gasped.

"Nope…not good enough," I said making my way to her neck and her ear. "Tell me now or I will keep you like this all day…dattabane." I whispered huskily. I pulled back to look at her face. She was crying? I snapped upright and looked sadly at her. "Why are you crying. I didn't mean that I would..."

"I love Minato…I always have" I stiffened as it was clear as day. I pulled back and sat into the pillow. The sheet falling off the bed. She grabbed my blue training vest off the floor and threw it over her head. "So you eating breakfast?" She asked quickly. I grabbed her arm when she was about to get off the bed.

"Always have, huh? Even when Luki sent the fake confession note?" she stiffened as anger filled her eyes. She snatched her arm from mine.

"Y-you were in on t-that?!" She asked horrified. She gripped the fabric of blue. I quickly shook my head.

"No not at the time…sensei told me yesterday when I was in a state that you wouldn't open your door for me. I told him about the kiss and that Lola never wanted me to kiss you. Sensei was mega pissed at Lola and told me why…Kushina, please don't be ashamed I love you more because of it. Shows loyalty. I'm just a dense fool."

"You can say that again," Kushina muttered.

"Tell me…" I instructed.

"It's just. When you kissed me at sensei's party. Lola held up a sign saying it was all for a bet. I don't know what to believe." She said looking down a frown on her lips. I sat back. I glared at the ceiling. Pissed off by my actions. She deserved much better than a drunken kiss that was given by a dense idiot.

"She's right it was a bet." Kushina frowned deeper and was about to get off the bed. I grabbed her hand. "But it was with Inochi…he said men and women can't be friends. He'd called me chicken if I didn't kiss you…That kiss was…Wow."

"I know." She whispered. I played with the ends of her hair. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. My chest rubbing her back. I kissed her neck.

"We have all day…spend it in bed with me," I said and she smirked evilly. Before getting under the covers with me. Her breasts brushing my chest. I held her close. Our noses brushing. I cleared my throat.

"Kushina there is something I needed to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I was talking to sensei and he said Lola sent you a love letter the day I left the village. He said she played a cruel prank. Is this true?" I asked and I watched her flinch as she sat up. Her head away from me. I watched her bit her lip. The sad look on her face. Is she ashamed? I frowned.

"Yeah." She bit out.

I got an idea.

"You want to know a secret?" She sighed.

"Not really."

"I'm telling you anyway," I said. "I used to think 14- year-old Kushina was beautiful," I said pecking her cheeks. She brushed me off.

"You're a terrible liar!" She snapped. "You were surrounded by gorgeous girls…I was just a fat blob with more spots than a leopard."

"Did I say you were beautiful on the outside?" She stiffened and looked over curiously. I continued. "Sure, you were a little rough-edged. Who wasn't at that age? All those 'pretty' girls you mentioned were stunning, yes! Beautiful? Maybe. But you know what stands out? Above all else? You were golden on the inside. You were kind and compassionate. Loving, you cried with me, ate with me and even stitched my trousers, remember? You made all those other girls look hideous even back then. Because you stole my heart ever since you gave me your slice of bread in the academy. Ever since you were there when I was in over my head. You risked your life for me when our teams were on that mission…When our hands brushed when I got you the bottle of triple X bleach in the store." She blushed and bit her lip.

I grabbed her left hand and kissed it.

"I'll be back soon," I said before pulling up my trousers and the t-shirt from yesterday. She pulled the sheet over her breasts.

"Don't take too long." I nodded. I closed the door and headed into town. I walked into a store.

"Excuse me, do you sell dresses? Only I want to surprise my…girlfriend." She smiled brightly and went to a selection of dresses. Fluffy frilly ones. I shook my head.

"Like every day one," I said. She pulled out a green and white ankle-length dress. (Kushina's dress.) I smiled. "Perfect. How much? Oh, and she is small." I said she nodded and pulled out a green box and wrapped it up. I handed the money over and that was it. I went to the ramen stand and bought some ramen.

Heading back to the inn. I looked up at the sky feeling the wind blow through my hair I couldn't get her out of my head. I am in love with my best friend. I shook my head and put the key into the door. I looked inside and she was lounging on the bed with a book from the bookshelf. She was still in my shirt and I smiled and shook my head. I handed her the dress. She looked at it gratefully.

6 months later

Minato sighed as he waited patiently for Kushina to come down the stairs. They were to attend Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's wedding party. He looked at his gold wristwatch and winced.

"Kushina! Hurry up you need to leave in 10 minutes." Minato shouted before turning around to head back up the stairs. He saw her shuffling around his bedroom looking for something.

"Minato I can't find my earring." She said as she threw a pillow over her shoulder. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"So ditch them, you look beautiful without them… We have to arrive at different times or it will look suspicious…" he said quietly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I … suppose you are right." She sulked whilst walking past him. She seemed sad and Minato scratched the tip of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked already suspecting the answer.

"I hate this…the Pretending… the secrets...the hiding" Minato frowned. He hated talking about this topic, but their relationship had to be kept quiet for Kushina's safety. Minato was a notorious assassin with a lot of revenge for hungry people from foreign lands. If word got out he had a beautiful girlfriend and soon to be fiancé they would kill her or worse. He wasn't prepared for that risk. Not until he was Hokage and had the security to keep her safe. Not that she needed protecting, but she would be a target to get to him.

"We have been over this…" He said as he glanced at the clock. He shook his head and decided he would drop her off 5 minutes away from the venue, before flashing back to his apartment and arriving 10 minutes late. He was going to do it now otherwise he would never get her out the door in this depressive lump. He leaned down and started nibbling her ear. "It's only for 2 more years." He said and she pushed him away flustered and red-faced. He pulled out the chopsticks from her hair and her hair fell messily.

"S-stop that! We have a wedding to go to." She spat irritably before walking to the mirror. " I can't show up with messy hair… what would I say to her? Oh sorry, Mikoto I have messy hair because my stupid imaginary boyfriend decided he wanted to get lucky before your wedding ceremony… can you imagine that?" She said whilst smoothing out her finished hair doo in the mirror. She turned around to see Minato on one knee, ring extended in a white ivory box. It was a small gold band. Modest in appearance. Not an engagement ring … or was it? Kushina was speechless. Colour draining her face. It had small flowers engraved on it. It was beautiful and it was an average ring people would wear.

"I know it's not an engagement ring but for our circumstances…, I'm sure you understand…kushina these six months have been the best in my life. I'm sorry I can't give you the engagement you deserve. The courtship you deserve but I do love you Kushina…will you… marry me?" He said removing the ring and hovering it over her right ring finger.

"YES!" She screamed. She put on her ring and kissed her cheek before throwing her over his shoulder and using the lightning god technique to drop Kushina off at the training field 5 minutes away from the Uchiha compound. He gave her a quick kiss before disappearing in a yellow flash.

THE END!


	2. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B-I guess you could say that my story takes place in an alternate universe (AU). The events of the original Naruto will take place but in a twisted sort of way. This is just a preface chapter. I tried searching all over the internet for information about the second great Shinobi war: dates, battles, etc... So far I haven't been able to find much. A lot of the information was contradictory. Other than a few famous ninja getting titles and strong enemy names. So for arguments sakes lets say this chapter takes place during the early years of the war. Minato is only eight in my story. I know it took place 20 years after the first shinobi war and I know Minato is more than likely a child otherwise he would have had lots of filler episodes in the anime like Kakashi's team got their own arc. Considering he is such a popular character in Naruto if Minato took part fighting in the second war we probably would have seen it in the anime/manga. If the fandom sites are correct Minato would have been around 24-25 years-old durning Naruto's birth and the third shinobi war occurred when Minato was around about 20. (It is what was on the website and it makes a lot of sense too.) So if you have further information can you please help me out? PM me to help me improve the accuracy of this story.
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto all the rights belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this story I am just a huge fan.

Preface.

"Where were you on Monday the 22nd of November, between 9pm – 11pm and don't even think about lying to me you little bitch!?" The purple haired elite ninja snarled at the young Gennin who's hair was locked around her clenched knuckles.

"I-I-I don't know!? I told you…p-please don't! Owwwww!" The girl screamed trying to remove the older woman's hands from her hair as she was dragged to the other side room of the prisoner's cell kicking and screaming.

"You see that beautiful image there?!" The older woman asked in a patronizing voice as she pointed at a photograph on the table. A pile of bloodied corpses of leaf shinobi. With a gritted smirk, she tightened her left hand around the soft pastel green hair.

The young girl grimaced but shut her eyes. Remembering the oath she made to her village two months ago in the academy. She was only ten years old. Blood dribbled down her temples and some went into her lips and dyed her teeth a sickening shade of red. She was beginning to hyperventilate as the blood's heat was contrasting with the bitter chill in the room. Her body shook with distaste. Her team mates were amongst the dead bodies. She was captured "If you don't open your pathetic little mouth your going to die next! SO TELL ME WHERE WAS YOU ON THE 22ND!" She threw her against the brick wall and a clob of blood flew out of her mouth as she choked for air.

"I was with my team!...they… ughhh!"

"Yes... YES! SPIT IT OUT!" The purple haired woman's body language changed and the hard look in her eyes shifted to a look of anticipation. The small girl coughed viciously and wiped her mouth with her little hands. The woman frowned and instantly hated this. Yet, amongst all the dead corpses that were found last night. This small ninja. (Chee- if you could even call her that! She should still be in school) was still an enemy none the less. She was found shivering and alone amongst the mass of bloodied corpses. The hidden leaf village has stooped so low on shinobi that they are throwing snot nosed kids on the front lines. She looked at the clock of the interrogation room and frowned. 2 hours they have been doing this. Not a peep. She was almost impressed with the girls stamina. But like it or not she had a job to do. She needed all the information she could get out of this brat and then put her out of this misery and maybe in a world were war and suffering didn't exist.

"We…was supposed to take supplies to…eeekkkaaa!" she said as she fell face first into the floorboard. Her breath shallow and eyes lifelessly staring at the woman's leather boots. A puddle of saliva was forming beneath her chin and the purple woman gave her a kick to her stomach.

"Well?" She said when the door of the cell opened and a man with long blonde shaggy hair tied in a knot, walked in. he had golden eyes and sun kissed skin. He was smoking a cigarette and leaned casually against the wall.

"Koyuki give it a rest, go have a 15minute break and allow her time to recollect the events of last night. She probably hasn't slept in about four days and her ignorant little brain probably can't process all this. Damn them leaf they are the ones that are pushing this stupid war" He spat as he put out his cigarette in the cactus plant pot.

"Your supposed to fucking knock, I had her so close we could have got her intel and stopped all this." She said as she snatched the case files from his hands. She looked back at the man and the small bundle of blood and saliva on the floor. Her eyes softened and she frowned. Biting her lip, she closed the door. Having one more reason on her ever-growing list of reasons to hate the hidden leaf village.

"Sweetie it's not your fault…" He said as he knelt down and stroked her bloodied hair. Her eyes widened and looked up into golden orbes of kindness. "Come on…We have 15 minutes." Applying the standard first aid training he patched her up pretty well. He picked her limp body off the floor and lifted the hidden catch under the barred window as it flew open. He left her on the outskirts of the fire nation. After a few hours of travelling. He finally saw a group of leaf shinobi camping around a small camp fire, swapping stories and playing cards. Koyuki chan was standoffish and a strict rule abider. Yet deep down, he knew she only did the things she did because she hated this merciless war. Losing her family last year to leaf shinobi contributed to this sudden change in character. He frowned as he hid behind an oak tree. Being a spy for the hidden leaf village was very tricky. Especially if you have been away for so long people forget an old face especially in times of war and carnage. Five years away from his home. The leaf, leaving is wife and 3 year old son. He should be roughly the same age as the girl in his arms. He thought seriously as he placed the sleeping girl on the rock next to the campsite. he was behind an abundance of bushes and tall oaks. He was about to leave and cut the invisible thread that was attached to pots and pans directly hanging in the general location of the camping party, when he felt a small hand reach for his. Her skin was ice cold. Her face looked so tired and weak.

"W-wait..." She said with wide and tear filled eyes. "I...I"

"It's alright.I understand...Please don't cry. You will be safe soon. I am going to alert your comrades that you are here by setting off one of their alarms." The kind man said whilst glinting his kunai in the moon light. the light reflected off the kunai and illuminated the small clear thread. understanding, flashed across her face and she nodded.

"What's your name?! P-please tell me your name so I can thank you properly! I owe you my life." She sobbed and kneeled on all fours.

"N-no... don't do that!.." He scratched the back of his neck and looked around. "You swear you won't breathe a word of this to your comrades?" He asked and she nodded vigorously. "I'm a leaf shinobi too." He took off his hiate and did the reverse 'henge no jutsu' hand sign and the engravings changed into the leaf symbol. "My name is Namikaze Takashi and I am a spy for the hidden leaf. I am on a top secret S rank mission so if you tell anyone it could be catastrophic do you understand me?!" He shook her shoulders firmly and the girl smiled brightly.

"Arigato Takashi sama. How can I ever repay you?" She asked and he sighed whilst looking longingly at the moon.

"Back in Kunoha I have a son. He's about 8 now. When you are took back home I want you to give him something" He said looking through his pouch. Using his chakra he carved the name 'Minato' on the metal blade.

"But I don't even know..."

"My son is called Namikaze Minato. He's roughly your age. He should be in the ninja academy around about this time" He said grinning widely with pride. The young girl with medium length pastel green hair couldn't help but find that wide grin handsome. "You must never show this to any other shinobi other than my son. Do you understand?" He asked. she looked puzzled but nodded taking the three prong Kunai into her small hands. If Danzo or the third Hokage saw this they would probably send leaf ninja to look for him. That was the last thing he needed when he was so close to finishing his mission. He managed to rise through the ranks of enemy lines. It took a lot longer than expected. Those tight bastards have severe trust issues, it took time, patience, effort and a disgusting amount of 'loyalty'. Heck he was even Koyuki chans captain. It would be easy dismissing this child's death without suspicion. If Koyuki challenged him about it. which he suspected she wouldn't he would just tell her she told him everything he needed to know and died from blood loss . He would say he disposed of the body in the morgue's restricted section. She had no real authority to question his decisions anyway. He looked at the small girl that was squeezing the handle of the kunai in a vice grip.

"I swear on my life I will get this to your son's hands only. Takashi Namikaze sama" She declared with determination and stealth. Bowing her head. He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl!" He declared. She smiled and looked down in embarrassment. "What is your name? When i am back in the village I will tell the Hokage how brave you were for not breaking under Koyuki's heinous interrogation methods.

"My name is Lolita Midori ... but my friends call me Lola Chan for short."

"Alright Lola san.I guess this is goodbye. Please keep an eye on my son and make sure he stays away from trouble." He said whilst he sliced the thread and raced at full speed for the trees. Lola blinked in confusion and heard the commotion 20 feet from her.

She was found. she quickly hid the kunai in her sleeve and smiled cheekily at her comrade's puzzled expressions. she had a lot of fibbing to do. Getting back to the camp she was given a fresh set of clothes, some food and was asked to report to the head tent for questioning. The girl happily went with the shinobi. Before entering the tent she smiled and looked at the moon. Gripping the kunai in her pocket it made a small cut on her finger. Blood dripped onto the blade. No matter what she was going to hand this kunai to Minato chan and make sure he is away from troubles like Takashi sama asked. This was a promise she was never going to break no matter what, even if it meant her life. Her eyes narrowed into serious slits. 'Let the hunt begin' she muttered as she walked inside the warm tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B- So that was the preface. I hope you liked it but I'm still not 100% happy with it. Can you let me know if it's not accurate? I want this to be correct. I know all the villages were involved. Hanzo of the mist was mentioned a lot so lets say it was in the hidden rain village. I will probably have to rewrite this but for now I will upload. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and have an awesome day. xxx lots of love Lizziemcmc.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments/reviews - if it's worth anything I might create a more detailed up to date version of this one shot. lots of love Lizziemcmc1999. Xxx


End file.
